UNA DESPEDIDA O EL INICIO DE ALGO INESPERADO
by Eufybritt
Summary: Kagura siempre ha amado a Kyou, pero ya se ha dado por vencida. Quiere alejarse de él, pero antes de hacerlo aparecerá un viaje inexpicable que podria revivir en ella aquellos gritos de esperanza. Por la parejita K&K.X Espero sus reviews..


_UNA DESPEDIDA O EL INICIO DE ALGO INESPERADO_

"_Al fin lograste aceptar tu otra forma. Me alegra que exista una persona como Tohru. Creo que ya no será necesaria mi presencia, pues tú no sientes lo que yo siento por ti que no es pena, sino Amor. Aunque no lo creas, yo fui la primera en aceptarte tal y como eras, aun de esa forma, solo quería estar a tu lado. Mi escudo era ser tu tormento, el único. Te envidio Tohru-kun" - Esto y muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Kagura-san aquella mañana que vio a Kyo-kun en los brazos de Tohru._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¿Estas segura de irte al extranjero? ¿No crees que dejaras el campo libre para las fans de tu Kyo-kun? – Le dice Shigure a Kagura y para provocarla empezó a hablar morbosamente- Eso quiere decir que nada impedirá que yo lo ame. ¡Oh! ¡Ya me imagino mis próximas noches con Kyokuchi! – toma la expresión de Asaba-kun.

- ¡¡¡Sigue diciendo eso y no vivirás para contarlo!!!- le dice Kagura, cuyos ojoss eran una llama ardiente. En ese momento Shigure-san prefería ser pinchado o resondrado por Hatori-san.

- Esta bien, esta bien.- se lo dice Shigure, tratando de que ella cambie de humor- Solo bromeaba y, ¿por qué no les puedo decir que ya te vas este fin de semana? Pues esta visita no es más que tú despedida.

Eso era verdad, pero ella de lo enojada que estaba, al escuchar esto, su expresión cambia y agacha la cabeza.

-¡No!- Kagura estaba triste- yo se los diré un día antes. No te metas, por favor.

Y así termino la breve charla, nadie estaba en la casa de Shigure. Desde hace 4 meses, Tohru había descubierto o le fue revelado por el padre adoptivo de Kyo-kun (Kasuma-kun "Shishou") la verdadera forma del "Gato maldito". Akito –Líder de los Souma, cuya vida esta prolongada por la maldición de los Souma- creyó que con este suceso Tohru se arrepentiría de haber interferido en esta familia y, por ende, los abandonaría; entristeciendo así a Yuki-kun. Pero no fue así, ella admitió sentir miedo, pero quería seguir al lado de Kyo-kun. (Hay que aprender que un amigo te acepta tal y como eres. Deberíamos aprender de ella, aunque la que le enseño todo esto fue su mamá.)

Los chicos estaban de vacaciones, ya habían culminado el segundo año Superior. Yuki había ganado las elecciones para ser el Presidente estudiantil.

El día que culminaron las clases Hana-chan y Uo-chan le preguntaron a Tohru que haría en sus vacaciones. Ella solo se limito a responder que aun no había planeado nada, pero por nada del mundo se dejaría de divertir.

Entonces estas dos se miraron con cara de complicidad y…

-Entonces… no habría problema para ir uno de estos días a tu casa, - le dice Hana- chan

- Talvez para realizar una piyamada, ¿no?- le dice Uo-chan

Al decir esto, ellas miraron a los dos Soumas presentes (Yuki y Kio). Estos dos se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos, solo pensaban: _"¡De nuevo el riesgo de transformarnos!"_

Claro que no- Yuki lo dijo algo inseguro-, solo que yo planeaba irnos talvez a una casa de verano que mi familia tiene.

Las dos expresaron adrede con cierto tono de tristeza -Parece que Tohru ya tiene copada sus vacaciones. Bueno…

Tohru s empezó a sentir mal. Yuki lo nota y, en contra de lo que quería Kyo, dijo las palabras que ellas querían escuchar. Cayó inocentemente en la trampa de ella.

-Pero, como ustedes son amigas de Tohru, también están invitadas- al terminar de decir esto, noto la sonrisa maliciosa de estas chicas.

"_No puede ser, ellas fingieron esa tristeza. Como pude ser tan tonto. Ese gato seguro que se dio cuenta que caí en su trampa. ¡Rayos!ª- _pensaba Yuki.

Realmente él nos e equivocaba, pues Kyo estaba molesto con Yuki-_ "Rata tonta, tú, él supuesto astuto, caíste en un tonto engaño. Rata tonta- este último pensamiento se repetía en al mente de Kyo._

Kyo le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Yuki y con los ojos le decía- _"¿Qué haces rata idiota?"_. Hana-chan se dio cuenta de eso y lo miro con tal expresión, que este afirmo - Con gusto… son recibidas.

-Entonces ya esta planeado, nos vemos la próxima semana.- dijo una Hana-chan que se sentía victoriosa.

Se despidieron las amigas de Tohru y se quedaron tres chicos con sentimientos diferentes.

"_Demonios como nos dejamos manipular por esas chicas_- observando a Tohru- _será que no ha notado lo manipuladoras que son sus amigas. Cómo es que son aun amigas."_- Este era el pensamiento común de Kyo y Yuki, pero después se culpaban el uno al otro por no haber detenido el plan de estas chicas.

-¡Chicos!- con una hermosa sonrisa, Tohru les dice- creo que estas serán unas vacaciones inolvidables. Gracias por invitar a mis amigas.

"Si esto la hace feliz, vale la pena que ellas vengan."- pensaban los dos.

Notas de la autora: Este es mi segundo fanfic.

Espero sus reviews y sugerencias para el próximo capitulo.


End file.
